Moonlight Sonata
by BloodStainedWhiteCat
Summary: Luka dari masa kecil mereka membekas hingga kini. Di dunia di mana binatang bisa bicara, sihir itu biasa, dan orang-orang bisa berubah menjadi naga, Academy of Soul Society adalah tempat di mana kedamaian dunia dijaga. Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Rukia di tempat ini? Ichiruki/Dragons AU/Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance
1. Prolog

Prolog

* * *

Rukia meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya, memeluk boneka beruangnya erat-erat. Malam sudah larut dan Rukia yang harusnya sudah terlelap kembali terbangun. Ia bisa mendengar suara diskusi orang tuanya yang makin lama makin kencang, terdengar samar-samar dari balik pintunya. Rukia memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi. Ia menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya ke selimut tebalnya, memeluk bonekanya lebih erat lagi, dan membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal untuk meredam suara teriakan-teriakan itu. Rukia tidak menyukainya. Mereka selalu begini setiap hari. Dimulai dari siang hari, saat orang tuanya bertemu, kemudian mereka akan berargumen hingga ayahnya muak dan keluar dari rumah, dan baru pulang larut malam.

Suara pintu dibanting membuat Rukia resah. Dengan takut-takut, ia mengintip dari balik pintunya. Suara teriakan-teriakan itu jauh lebih jelas sekarang.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini! Aku sudah muak melihatmu bermesraan dengan wanita lain!" Itu suara ibunya. Rukia semakin ragu untuk menuruni tangga.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak bermesraan! Wanita itu manajerku!" Itu suara ayahnya.

"Manajer? Jadi sekarang tugas manajer adalah mencium bosnya, begitu? Kau pikir aku ini wanita macam apa yang bisa dibodohi seperti itu?"

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa sekarang? Kau benar-benar mau pergi? Meninggalkan anakmu? Dan kau bilang aku tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Setidaknya aku bukan istri yang serong dari suami yang tidak tahu diri!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Perempuan!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau mau? Aku sudah lelah bersabar dengan semua ini! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Baiklah, pergi saja kalau kau mau! Aku tak peduli! Kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas Rukia!"

Rukia mungkin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia masih bisa mengenali namanya sendiri.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Rukia ke dalam masalah ini! Kau sendiri tidak pernah punya waktu untuk meladeni putrimu! Dia putrimu, demi Tuhan, dan kau bahkan tidak pernah menjemputnya dari sekolah!"

"Aku menyayangi, demi Tuhan! Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku mencintaimu dan Rukia?"

"Jangan berbohong lagi! Aku sudah muak mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari mulutmu!"

"Mau ke mana kau? Hei, tunggu!"

Rukia panik melihat punggung ibunya muncul di koridor, membawa beberapa tas besar yang terlihat berat, dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan. Rukia cepat-cepat melompati beberapa anak tangga secepat kaki-kaki kecilnya bisa membawanya. "Mama! Mama!" serunya cepat-cepat ketika melihat ibunya keluar dari pintu depan tanpa menutupnya.

"Rukia! Tunggu, jangan!" Rukia mendengar suara peringatan ayahnya, tapi ia tak menggubrisnya. Yang ia tahu, Ibunya bisa pergi bila ia tidak berbuat sesuatu.

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menyusul punggung Ibunya yang pergi menjauh. "Mama! Mama, tunggu!" Ia ingat bahwa ia sangat lega ketika ibunya berhenti dan menoleh. Wajah cantik ibunya basah oleh air mata. Rukia memeluk kaki ibunya, "Mama mau pergi ke mana? Kenapa Mama pergi? Apa karena Rukia?" tanyanya cepat-cepat.

Ibunya mendesah pelan. Ia menurunkan semua tasnya dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Rukia, memeluknya erat. Rukia ingat bahwa air mata ibunya menetes ke piyamanya. "Tidak, Sayang. Bukan karena kamu. Percayalah, semua ini bukan salahmu." Katanya pelan, sambil tersenyum sedih. "Mama tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi, Sayang."

"Kalau begitu, Rukia ingin ikut Mama!" seru Rukia.

Ibunya menggeleng sedih dan kembali memeluknya seakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa memeluknya. "Aku juga berharap kau bisa ikut, Sayang. Tapi tidak bisa." Katanya dengan sedih, air mata kembali mengalir deras. "Kau tidak boleh ikut, Sayang. Kau harus tinggal di sini. Tinggal di sini dan jadilah kuat—lebih kuat dari Mama."

"Mama jangan pergi!" Sekali lagi Rukia mencoba memohon. "Mama jangan pergi! Rukia janji akan jadi anak baik! Rukia janji akan menjaga Papa supaya Papa tidak keluar malam lagi! Jadi jangan pergi, Mama!"

Air mata sang Ibu kembali mengalir. Ia mencium pipi Rukia yang tembam, membuat wajah Rukia basah oleh air mata. "Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Mama janji, suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi." Dengan itu, ibunya meletakkan Rukia kembali ke tanah.

Rukia menjadi panik. Ia tak ingat lagi apa yang ia katakan, sejak kapan ia menangis, dan kapan ia berhenti menangis. Yang ia ingat hanyalah kehangatan dan wangi ibunya yang familiar menjauh darinya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah punggung wanita yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya pergi menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu bus malam. Yang Rukia ingat hanyalah mengejar bus itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia berteriak-teriak dan menangis histeris semalaman. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia terbangun di kamarnya dan kembali mencari-cari ibunya.

Tetangga-tetangga yang melihat hanya bisa meneteskan air mata melihat gadis kecil itu duduk di teras depan rumahnya setiap hari. Jika ditanya sedang apa dia di sana, dia selalu menjawab, "Aku sedang menunggu Mama. Mama bilang dia akan kembali."

Tapi hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian, sang Ibu tidak pernah datang. Para tetangga hanya bisa berbisik dan menangis iba, "Kasihan, Rukia."

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ichigo menghentikan permainannya dan Kaien pun ikut berhenti dengan heran. "Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan lembut pada adiknya yang berambut oranye.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa." Katanya. Matanya terpaku pada tuts hitam putih grand piano yang mengkilap di hadapannya.

Kaien tersenyum, mengangkat biolanya kembali ke dagu, "kalau begitu, boleh kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat mereka berdua terlonjak.

Kaien menurunkan biolanya dari dagunya, "Bukan apa-apa, Ayah. Tanganku cuma agak capek." Katanya berusaha melindungi Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Kaien. Kau sudah tidak perlu memanjakan adikmu lagi. Aku tahu piano itu berhenti lebih dulu. Kalian tidak bisa membohongi telingaku." Kaien hanya bisa mendesah mendengar Ayah mereka yang keras dan disiplin itu berbicara. "Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, Kaien, mengingat umurmu sekarang tujuh belas tahun dan kau sekarang adalah penerus langsung generasi keluarga ini. Tapi Ichigo, jari-jarinya masih terlalu licin. Kemampuannya harus terus diasah."

Kaien mendesah, "Ayah. Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Ichigo masih tujuh tahun. Dan untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun, kurasa permainannya sudah lebih dari bagus."

"Lebih dari bagus tidak cukup untuk standar penerus keluarga pemusik Hawkeye. Kau dan aku tahu itu, Kaien." Katanya dengan tegas sebelum berbalik, "Pastikan Ichigo terus mendapatkan pelajaran intensif." Katanya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kaien mendesah. Ia tidak ingin menekan Ichigo, tapi Ayah mereka yang tegas benar-benar ingin anak-anaknya bisa mengikuti jejaknya; menjadi pemusik yang spektakuler. "Jangan hiraukan kata-kata Ayahmu, Ichigo, Menurutku, permainanmu sudah lebih dari bagus." Katanya denga lembut. Ia menggosok rambut Ichigo lembut, tapi anak itu menjauh dari sentuhannya.

Ia memandang Kaien dan grand piano di hadapannya dengan tidak suka, "Kenapa Ayah lebih suka Kaien daripada aku?" tanyanya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan lari ke depan—tidak menghiraukan Kaien yang menatapnya dengan iba.

Kaien mendesah dan menggosok rambutnya. "Oh, dear. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo menemukan ketenangan di halaman belakang rumahnya. Kolam koi selalu jadi pusat perhatian utamanya. Sejak Ibunya meninggal, Ayahnya jadi semakin keras mendidik dirinya dan Kaien—walaupun Ichigo jadi yang terutama—dalam mendalami musik. Karena Kaien sudah dewasa, Ayahnya jadi tidak terlalu mempedulikan Kaien, tapi kemampuan Kaien lebih besar daripada dirinya. Ichigo tidak menyukainya. Semua orang yang punya telinga pasti bisa membedakan kalau perbedaan antara Ichigo dan Kaien sangat besar. Kaien jauh lebih berbakat daripada Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ayahnya tidak perlu repot-repot mendidiknya, karena Kaien sudah jelas akan menjadi penerusnya.

Ichigo menendang kerikil di hadapannya dengan jengkel, "Kaien bodoh. Ayah bodoh. Piano bodoh. Biola bodoh." Gumamnya pelan. Ichigo tidak suka semuanya. Kemudian mata cokelatnya menjadi keruh. Ia meringkuk di pinggir kolam koi, memandang bayangannya sendiri di air, "Ichigo bodoh." Gumamnya sedih. Kenapa dia tidak bisa sepintar Kaien? Itu yang selalu ditanyakan Ayahnya.

"Ichigo!" Bocah berambut oranye itu terlonjak mendengar suara Ayahnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di situ? Bukankah kamu harus berlatih?" tanyanya dengan keras.

Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya tidak suka, "Aku kan sedang berisitirahat."

"Kau baru boleh beristirahat saat kau sudah bisa bermain sebaik Kaien!" Seru Ayahnya, menarik tangan kecil Ichigo dan menyeretnya kembali masuk ke rumah. "Ada apa denganmu? Selalu saja membangkang apa yang kusuruh! Bagaimana kamu bisa bermain bagus kalau kau tidak pernah berlatih?" Omel Ayahnya.

Sayup-sayup suara biola Kaien menggema di koridor yang luas tersebut, memantul dari dinding-dinding berwarna pucat. "Kau dengar itu? Kaien selalu berlatih! Kenapa kau tidak bisa jadi seperti Kaien? Kau benar-benar membuatku malu!" Seru Ayahnya. Pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa air mata menetes dari sepasang mata cokelat.

Pria itu membuka pintu dan suara biola Kaien berhenti. Kaien menatap adiknya yang wajahnya kotor oleh air mata, kemudian beralih ke Ayahnya. "Jangan berhenti, Kaien! Teruskan!" serunya. Kaien hanya mendesah, tapi ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ayahnya.

Pria itu mendorong Ichigo masuk ke dalam, "Jangan berhenti berlatih sebelum makan malam." Katanya. Dengan itu, ia menutup pintunya. Ichigo hanya menatap grand piano hitam yang mengkilap itu seakan piano itu mengejeknya.

"Ichigo," Kaien memulai.

"Aku harus berlatih supaya aku bisa jadi sepertimu," potong Ichigo, menghapus air matanya. Tapi ia tidak seperti Kaien. Ia bukan Kaien dan tidak akan bisa jadi seperti Kaien. Dia Ichigo dan hanya bisa menjadi Ichigo.

Tetangga-tetangga tidak pernah mendengar teriakan apa pun dari Kediaman Hawkeye yang megah. Yang mereka dengar hanyalah suara biola dan piano yang melantunkan lagu-lagu tanpa henti dari siang hingga sore. "Sungguh lagu yang indah," mereka berkomentar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Disini Morte; or so you want to call me. Maaf karena saya sudah terlalu lama hiatus. Lagi-lagi dapat ide gaje dari Soul Eater. Ini masih prolog. Belum ada yang menarik. Silakan review atau apalah, terserah. Terima kasih untuk **Owwie**, **Enimiilly Setyowati**, **Azalea**, **Aya Hachirobei**, **Yukino Hikari**, dan **Rinko** dari **Facebook** yang sudah men-support pembuatan fic ini :D Dan juga untuk **kamu** yang sudah membaca cerita ini :D Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter pertama :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bulan mengintip dari balik awan. Sinarnya mengintip dari sela-sela pepohonan dan menuju ke tanah berbatu. Di gang yang gelap, di mana cahaya bulan tidak mampu menembus, terdengar sebuah langkah kaki seorang perempuan. Hanya seorang perempuan biasa yang melewati gang gelap. Yang tidak ia sadari adalah sepasang mata merah yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya di kegelapan.

Sebuah bayangan besar yang menyelimutinya membuat wanita itu berbalik. Bayangan itu menggeram dan berdiri—tingginya jauh melebihi tinggi wanita itu—memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan berlumur air liur. Wanita itu terpaku ngeri dan berteriak, namun terlambat. Makhluk itu menerkamnya. Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana; ke tembok, ke aspal, dan ke jalanan. Di tengah-tengah darah tersebut, muncullah sebuah sinar kecil kebiruan, melayang-layang di atas tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Makhluk itu dengan hati-hati menjulurkan lidahnya ke sekeliling sinar tersebut dan menelannya. Makhluk itu menggeram dengan puas dan mengangkat kepalanya, mencium bau mangsa. "Kekuatan… Aku bisa menciumnya… Kekuatan…" Geramnya dengan suara parau yang tak terdengar manusiawi.

Makhluk itu melompat dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi dan kembali bersatu dengan kegelapan. Mata merahnya menyala mengawasi gerak-gerik seorang wanita yang berjalan melewati taman kosong tanpa kecurigaan. Air liurnya menetes. Dengan cepat, makhluk itu menerkam wanita itu. Wanita tersebut berteriak ketakutan melihat gigi-gigi tajam makhluk di hadapannya, bersiap untuk memakannya…

Sebuah geraman lain membuat makhluk itu berhenti sejenak, menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut. Di atas patung taman, terdapat dua sosok manusia yang tak dikenalnya. Makhluk itu menggeram, merasakan ancaman dari kedua sosok tersebut. Wanita yang diterkamnya tidak lagi digubrisnya dan wanita itu pun segera lari dari tempat tersebut, menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kekuatan… Kalian memiliki kekuatan…" Geram makhluk tersebut dengan suara parau.

Seorang gadis pendek yang terlihat tidak lebih dari enam belas tahun bersama dengan seorang pemuda jangkung yang tak terlihat lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Sosok mereka tak terlihat jelas karena pantulan sinar bulan dari belakang mereka. Pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu meringis, menatap makhluk tersebut tanpa rasa takut. "Ichigo, makhluk itu…" Gadis itu memulai.

Senyum pemuda itu semakin lebar, "ya. Kali ini naga. Tidak salah lagi. Jiwanya sudah ternodai oleh setiap jiwa yang dia makan." Katanya. "Dia sudah bukan manusia."

"Jiwa yang ternoda akan menjadi Hollow dan berpotensi untuk menjadi Vasto Lorde. Tugas kita akan memurnikan jiwa tersebut agar bisa bereinkarnasi ke kehidupan berikutnya." Gadis tersebut melanjutkan kata-kata pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda tersebut berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di kantong celana, "ada apa, Rukia? Ini tidak seperti dirimu. Orang itu sudah bukan manusia lagi. Dia sama denganku, hanya saja aku masih memiliki tubuh manusia sempurna." Katanya. Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya, posisi tubuhnya seperti harimau yang siap menerkam. "Tapi tubuh fana tidak penting; yang penting adalah jiwa!" Dengan itu, pemuda itu berubah. Dari manusia biasa menjadi seekor naga besar bersisik hitam yang mengkilap di bawah sinar bulan dengan sayap hitam yang lebar di punggungnya. Naga itu turun dari patung tempat ia bertengger, sementara gadis itu melompat turun ke samping naga tersebut.

"Aku mengerti," kata gadis itu. Naga itu membungkuk dan membiarkan gadis itu menaiki punggungnya. "Ayo!"

Makhluk yang disebut Hollow itu menerkam dan naga hitam itu menghindar dengan cepat. Makhluk itu menabrak patung di belakang mereka, naga hitam itu mengepakkan sayap lebarnya dan menghembuskan api ke arah makhluk tersebut. Makhluk tersebut melompat keluar dari api dan menerkam mereka. "Dragons dan Riders, dua menjadi satu." Gumam gadis itu, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar sebelum muncul bunga-bunga salju dari jemarinya, melesat menuju Hollow yang tengah menerkam, membekukan makhluk itu di tengah-tengah lompatannya.

Hollow itu melengking dengan suara yang tidak manusiawi. "Sorceress?!" serunya tak percaya dengan suara parau.

"Bukan," kata gadis itu. "Mestinya kau sudah tahu perbedaan Sorcerers dengan Magician, bukan?" Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ichigo, sekarang!" Serunya.

"Oke!" Seru naga hitam itu dengan suara parau.

Naga hitam itu melesat maju dan dengan cakarnya yang kuat, ia menghancurkan Hollow tersebut sebelum kepingan-kepingannya berjatuhan ke tanah. Naga hitam itu mendarat dengan elegan, membungkuk untuk menurunkan Ridernya. Di tengah-tengah kepingan Hollow tersebut, muncullah sinar yang membentuk tubuh manusia. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berdiri, tersenyum riang pada mereka berdua. "Terima kasih," bisiknya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar dan memudar di kegelapan.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu membungkuk dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, "_rest in peace_." Gumamnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mendekat dan meringis gembira, "misi sukses!" Serunya sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

Pemuda di hadapannya menyunggingkan senyum melihatnya. "Yeah, kita tinggal butuh beberapa misi lagi untuk dipromosikan ke bintang dua. Dan dengan begitu, kita bisa jadi pasangan pertama yang mencapai bintang dua di seluruh angkatan!" Kata pemuda itu dengan antusias. Ia berbalik dan berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di kantong celana jinsnya.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut mengikutinya dari belakang dengan lompatan riang di setiap langkahnya. "Malam ini, biar aku saja yang melapor pada Ukitake-sensei. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik malam ini, Ichigo." Katanya dengan senyum riang.

"Yeah, kau juga lumayan. Sihirmu pasti sudah berkembang pesat kalau Hollow itu sampai mengira kau adalah Sorceress." Pemuda berambut jingga yang bernama Ichigo itu meringis penuh kebanggaan. "Kau partner yang keren, Rukia!"

Rukia tertawa malu-malu, "Kau juga partner yang keren, Ichigo!" Balasnya sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Seekor kupu-kupu swallowtail hitam mengepakkan sayap rapuhnya dan beristirahat di kepala Rukia. Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah geli, "ada kupu-kupu di kepalamu." Katanya singkat. Rukia harus menjulingkan mata safirnya ketika kupu-kupu itu terbang dari kepala ke hidungnya. Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Ketika kupu-kupu itu bertengger di jemari gadis itu, sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya.

"Selamat, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san. Di sini Ukitake-sensei. Kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi kali ini! Aku tahu kalian bisa melakukannya. Aku bangga pada kalian. Aku akan menunggu laporan dari kalian paling lambat besok pagi. Malam ini, aku ingin memberi bonus istirahat pada kalian. Kalian sudah bekerja keras. Kalian tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai murid bintang dua. Aku yakin kalian bisa mencapainya. Sekali lagi, selamat, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san."

Suara itu berhenti dan kupu-kupu itu melayang dari jari Rukia, menjauh dari mereka setelah melakukan tugasnya. Ichigo menoleh pada gadis yang lebih pendek dua puluh senti darinya itu, "apa katanya?" tanyanya.

"Ukitake-sensei ingin kita melapor besok pagi. Dia bilang ingin memberi bonus istirahat untuk kita malam ini." Rukia meringis gembira.

Ichigo mendesah lega dan meregangkan tubuhnya dengan riang, "baguslah! Otot-ototku serasa mau putus, nih." Desahnya. "Malam ini kau yang masak makan malam." Lanjutnya sambil berbalik.

Rukia mengkerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya ini giliranmu masak makan malam?" tanyanya sambil menyusul pemuda jangkung itu.

"Itu dia, aku lupa beli bahan makanannya."

"Ichigo! Dasar pelupa! Kalau begini sama saja aku terus yang memasak makan malam."

"Sudah, jangan mengomel. Toh, masakanmu selalu enak, kok."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di sebuah kantor, "Ah, bagus, bagus! Seperti yang kuperkirakan dari Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-san. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan kurang dari putri Kuchiki Byakuya." Ukitake tersenyum lebar. "Dengan begini, promosi murid bintang dua SSA pun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Hanya kalian pasangan yang paling dekat dengan bintang dua di seluruh angkatan _Advanced_ kalian."

Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana jinsnya, sedangkan kedua tangan Rukia berada di belakangnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena pujian dari Ukitake. "Kalau tidak ada Ichigo, aku tidak akan bisa semaju ini, Ukitake-sensei. Sebenarnya, dalam pertarungan tadi malam juga, Ichigo yang memegang peranan besar." Kata Rukia dengan senyum malu-malu.

Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya pada gadis pendek di sebelahnya, "hah? Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Kalau waktu itu kamu tidak menggunakan sihirmu, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menghabisinya. Kau harus lebih menerima kredit untuk dirimu sendiri, tahu." Katanya dengan sikap acuh. Rukia hanya mencibir melihatnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Ichigo hanya mengatakan itu karena dia peduli padanya.

Ukitake hanya tersenyum geli menonton interaksi mereka. "Nah. Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi, kalian tinggal dua misi lagi menuju murid bintang dua. Kalian tahu apa _privilege_ yang bisa didapatkan oleh murid bintang dua, bukan?"

Rukia segera mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum riang, karena kebiasaan di kelas. "Ya! Murid bintang dua diperbolehkan mengemban misi-misi khusus untuk Yamamoto-sama. Murid bintang dua juga akan langsung dinaikkan ke level tujuh kelas _advanced_ dan boleh mempelajari teknik-teknik dan ilmu-ilmu level tujuh. Murid bintang dua juga boleh bergabung ke Brats Soul Unit untuk menerima misi-misi level B ke atas dan misi-misi spesial lainnya khusus dari Yamamoto-sama. "

"Benar sekali! Selain itu, seperti yang sudah kau tahu, Kuchiki-san, murid bintang dua juga akan diperbolehkan mengakses perpustakaan level dua, dimana murid tanpa bintang atau bintang satu tidak diperbolehkan untuk membaca." Kata Ukitake. Senyum Ukitake semakin lebar ketika melihat mata safir Rukia yang berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kau selalu ingin mengakses perpustakaan level dua, Kuchiki-san. Tapi, murid bintang dua masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengakses perpustakaan level tiga. Level tiga hanya khusus untuk murid bintang tiga ke atas. Tentu kalian mengerti, bukan?"

"Ya," kata Ichigo pelan dengan wajah acuh. Tapi mata safir Rukia mengeruh mendengarnya dan secara otomatis ia memperlihatkan jurus puppy eyes-nya, tapi tentu saja Ukitake tidak menggubrisnya—atau lebih tepatnya, mencoba tidak menggubrisnya.

Pria berambut putih itu berdeham, "baiklah, kita lanjutkan." Ia berbalik dan mengacak-acak lemari file di belakangnya. Dokumen-dokumen beramplop cokelat berbaris rapi di dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah file yang dari luar nampak sama dengan yang lainnya, beramplop cokelat, tapi Ichigo bisa menangkap huruf B di atas amplop itu. Ichigo mengangkat alisnya. "Ini misi kalian yang selanjutnya." Katanya sambil memberikan amplop itu pada Rukia yang menerimanya dengan heran. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang, kalian tinggal dua misi lagi untuk dipromosikan ke bintang dua. Tapi, aku ingin menguji kalian." Kata Ukitake dengan mata berbinar jenaka.

Ichigo menoleh cepat pada guru berambut putih itu, matanya melebar dengan pengertian yang didapatnya. Ukitake tersenyum lebar melihat tatapan Ichigo. "Kalau kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi itu, aku dan Yamamoto sendiri yang akan mempromosikan kalian ke bintang dua. Tapi kalau kalian gagal, seluruh misi yang selama ini kalian jalani akan dianggap tidak valid dan kalian harus mengulang dari awal lagi. Mengerti?"

Wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi ngeri dan tidak percaya, "a-apa?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya untuk membantah, "tapi, ini misi level B! Dan anda sendiri yang bilang dulu kalau murid bintang satu tidak boleh mengambil misi di atas level C, bukan?"

"Oh, tapi perkembangan kalian sangat cepat. Akan sangat disayangkan kalau kesempatan ini disia-siakan." Kata Ukitake dengan kerut di dahinya.

"Karena itu, ini sama saja dengan pelanggaran peraturan—"

"Ichigo," suara Rukia memotong apapun yang ingin dikatakan Ichigo. Pemuda itu menoleh ke gadis di sebelahnya dengan wajah cemas. "Tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya." Kata gadis itu dengan senyum optimis di wajahnya.

Ichigo mengkerutkan dahinya dengan cemas, "Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan misi ini, tapi kau mengerti kalau aku mencemaskanmu, bukan?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah, "Ichigo, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Selama kau baik-baik saja, aku juga tidak peduli. Kau naga yang kuat, Ichigo. Setidaknya, kalau lawan kita terlalu kuat, kau bisa bertahan hidup."

Ichigo menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meremas kedua bahu Rukia dengan tangannya, "Rukia, apa kau memperhatikan di kelas, hah? Untuk murid berprestasi nomor satu selama dua tahun beturut-turut, kau benar-benar bodoh!" Serunya dengan panas.

Rukia mengangkat satu alis dengan jengkel, "a-apa maksudmu, kau—"

"Tugas Dragon adalah melindungi Ridernya! Kau pasti ingat itu, kan?" seru Ichigo, memotong apa pun yang akan dikatakan Rukia. Rukia terdiam menatap Ichigo dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau Riderku," lanjut Ichigo. "Aku siap mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungi Riderku." Katanya dengan mata cokelat yang tajam. Rukia menelan ludahnya. "Yang aku bicarakan dari misi ini adalah apakah kita sanggup melakukan bersama-sama?" tanyanya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Rukia tersenyum. Mata safirnya penuh dengan tekad, "dasar bodoh. Setelah sekian tahun bersama, kau masih perlu menanyakan itu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum penuh tekad.

Ichigo menatapnya sesaat sebelum meringis. Itulah Rukia yang ia kenal. Ichigo mendengus, "tsk. Selama kau pikir kau bisa, Shorty." Katanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa?" Rukia membalasnya dengan senyum bangga. Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepala, mengetahui sifat Ridernya. "Kita bisa melakukannya, Ichigo." Lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo meringis penuh tekad, "Yeah, tentu saja kita bisa." Ichigo merenggut tangan Rukia, meremasnya dengan penuh apresiasi. "Kalau kita berdua, kita pasti bisa."

Ukitake tidak berkata apa-apa, beliau hanya tersenyum bangga melihat interaksi kedua murid terbaiknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Akhirnya setelah satu hari dua malam, selesai juga the official first chapter of Moonlight Sonata. Ternyata kemampuan menulisku menumpul! XC Aku kesulitan menulis adegan action. Sial! Kebanyakan tidur sih! :p Eniwei, yg jelas, aku merasa chapter satu ini kurang menarik karena: 1. adega pertama cuma remake dari Soul Eater episode 1; 2. Masih belum ada penjelasan dan konflik yang berarti; 3. Kurang _feel_. Aku hanya bisa mendesah... fuuhh... Eniwei, aku harap para pembaca menyadari kerja kerasku dan walaupun hasilnya kurang sesuai dengan standarku, saya harap readers maklum dan masih menyempatkan untuk membaca. Aku tidak akan memaksa readers review, oh sama sekali tidak. Kotak di bawah itu optional, boleh diisi, boleh tidak. Silakan diisi sesuai dengan uneg-uneg anda, mau nge-flame juga silakan, tapi jgn harap saya gubris :) paling juga cuma saya delete :) Bukannya sombong, aku cuma mengetahui kalau fic ini kurang dr sempurna.

Terima kasih utk teman-teman dari grup facebook yg sudah men-support pembuatan fic ini, terima kasih juga utk para readers yg sudah menyempatkan diri utk me-review, dan untuk **kamu** yg sudah membaca fic ini. :)


End file.
